


If I Could Grant You Peace of Mind

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Season Six Speculation [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Memories, POV John Murphy (The 100), Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, season 6 spec, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Murphy wakes up from cryo sleep, and is met with the faces of four out of six of his family, Clarke, and a face that is somehow entirely familiar and yet completely foreign. Spacekru learns what happened, and get a chance to say goodbye, as a family.





	If I Could Grant You Peace of Mind

Murphy’s cryopod opened, and he woke up to Bellamy’s face. He sat up slowly, letting his body react to moving for the first time in 10 years. He stretched and looked around. Everyone but Bellamy, Clarke, and Echo were still in the pods, Raven’s was sliding open and Clarke was peering through the glass at Madi’s face, and Echo and Bellamy were holding hands and speaking softly. He hopped down, and knelt to the control panel under his own, looking at Emori’s face through the glass. Her eyes were closed, her head scarf still on, she looked at peace. He punched the button to open her up, and when she opened her eyes, the soft look he was met with made him melt. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, whispering softly into his ear that she loved him. He smiled and helped her up, and looked expectantly around for someone to go wake up the rest of their friends. Raven started heading down the hall to find them, but bellamy grabbed her arm, and stopped her. His face said something was .... not wrong but different. And then he looked towards the door and saw a new face, somehow unfamiliar and yet wildly recognisable, and he felt something settle in his gut. He took Emori’s hand, and Jordan Jasper Green introduced himself to his childhood heroes.

The last video Monty left them finished, with his elderly face frozen on the screen, and the room was quiet. Tears were streaming down Emori’s face, clutching Raven’s hand. Echo sat on the floor between Ravens legs, and was holding her other hand, and wiping tears away. Bellamy was stood by the screen, next too it but not facing it, like he was physically unable to look at it. Murphy couldn’t help but watch the girls, the girl he loved, and his sisters, and see the hole left by Harper. There was a clear space for her, next to Echo, on the floor between Emori’s legs, two hands left for her to hold. Echo leaned her head over and rested it on Emori’s knee, and let her run her fingers through her hair. A hiccup escaped Ravens lips. He finally looked away, and found Jordan’s face, so much like his parents that Murphy’s heart was in his throat. He looked pensive, his hand on his neck, staring around at the five of them. Murphy closed his eyes, and was met with the memory of Monty, lifting him from the dirt and hauling him along, refusing to let him die. He felt tears well up, and he almost wiped them away but didn’t. He let the fall, let himself feel his grief. How was it possible that in what felt like minutes, 125 years had passed, and Monty and Harper had lived a full life, and had a son, when Murphy didn’t feel a day older, and could still feel the bruising from Monty’s arms under his yanking him to safety. He hoped the feeling never went away. The last remnants on his person of his brother. The last remnants on his person of the bravest soul he’d ever known. Echo spoke first, soft and quivering.

“They were alone...” Raven squeezed her hand tight, and the girls curled closer together. Murphy got up and took the empty space, fitting between Emori’s legs and taking the empty hands. It felt like it needed to be filled.

“They chose this life, and from what the videos say... they had a good one...” bellamy trailed off, his voice gruff.

“... and they saved us all. They saved the human race.” Raven’s tone was even, almost monotone, and her eyes were stone cold. She was blocking it off, holding it in. He made a mental note to make her angry later so she could blow up at him to feel something other than this mind numbing grief.

“why didn’t they tell us?” Emori whispered, her voice soft. He held her hand, so small in his own, and lifted it to tuck under his chin, pressing a kiss into the back of it before turning his head to Jordan.

“Because we would have tried to stop them, or stay with them.” Raven said, her voice was cold, but not unkind.

“Did they ever... did they ever want to wake any of us up?” Murphy asked. Jordan’s eyes were sad, but he smiled. Every emotion he displayed reminded him of Harper, who could always be read like a book.

“Yeah, they always did. Mom always told me she wanted to wake up you guys when she found out she was gonna have a baby, she said 9 months and some change couldn’t hurt anything and she wanted you guys to be there. Dad talked her out of it, but he told me once that he sometimes wished he had, because he wanted to get to see you guys get to know me. Mom always said she wanted to wake up Echo most when she just needed a friend who wasn’t dad, I think she felt like she could always talk to you. He talked a lot about maybe waking up Raven and Emori to help him with the coding, and Mom always said she wanted to wake up Bellamy when she had questions about parenting me. Abby and Clarke almost got busted out when Mom was in labour, no doubt. But I think they kind of always wished they had you guys. Kind of always wished they’d had their family.”

Another choked sob escape Emori’s lips, and he pulled her closer. He heard Echo sniff. Bellamy walked over and sat on the floor in front of them, and Raven and Emori came down, piling into a hug. They held each other for a moment, and triednot to feel the space left by their family.

They broke apart , but stayed close, and Jordan excused himself. Bellamy offered to let him stay, but Murphy couldn’t say he was upset that Jordan declined. He was glad they had this memory of their family, but seeing Harper’s smile on someone else’s face was going to hurt him for a while.

They spread out a little, still all finding a way to touch. Echo spoke first.

“Harper was the first one of you to forgive me.” They all turned. She looked sad, wistful. “It was like... a month after we got to space, Murphy was still in his coma, and she came and sat with me. None of you had spoken to me more than a few words since we got there, and she just sat down, and started telling me things about herself, and you guys. When I asked her why, she said ‘because sometime soon you’re gonna be part of this family, and when you are, I don’t want you to feel like an outsider.’ She sat by me at dinner every day until Raven finally warmed up to me. I think she might have been my first real friend in my whole life.” They all reached over and brushed a hand over her, reassuring. The silence was comfortable, and then Raven spoke.

“Monty was really the smartest person I’d ever met. Smarter than me I think. He knew how to do all the stuff I can do, and somehow he also figured out how to restart the earth, if we’d have given him the chance. He used his mind to create, to grow, to build. This universe is a better place because he was in it.” She paused, like she was mulling over her thoughts. “He lost so much and still had so much hope. He lost even more than me, and he never gave up. He was a better person than anyone I ever knew.” The room was filled with the sounds of their sniffles.

Bellamy spoke up next. “Monty was one of the first kids on the ground too stand up to me, back when I was being a... well back when I was an ass. I wanted to kill Jasper, for moaning all night, and this little guy just put himself in my way, and never stopped. And then he just... saved us. Over and over. In mt weather, from ALIE, he even came up with the idea to get us to space. His kindness was staggering, and somehow his mind was even better.” They nodded, and Echo reached over and rubbed his back softly, and he melted into her touch.

Emori hiccuped, and wiped her eyes, and smiled. “They were both.... so kind. In the first few weeks on the ring I was so terrified of what was going to happen, of what I was going to have to do to get you all to let me stay. I was sure you’d kick me out at the first sign a problem. I was just... hiding, one day, because I figured if I was out of sight I wouldn’t be the first target, and Harper found me. She coaxed me out of there, and brought me to her and Monty’s room, and they taught me to play a card game. I don’t know, it seemed silly, but... other than John they might have been the first people to treat me like a person. Harper started teaching me to read before Bellamy did, and Monty had me learning the basics in code a week later. They both just... accepted me, without a second thought. When John and I started fighting, Harper was always there. They were the first ones who made me think maybe my family might be bigger than just me and John.” Her tears never stopped. Emori had always wanted a family, and when she finally found one, she had never wanted to loose it. That’s part of why they had fought, because he was too stubborn to see what it all meant. He kicked himself over and over. He looked up from his crossed legs to find them all looking at him. He tried to collect himself, but his mouth ran away from him.

“I wasted so much time.”

“Oh, John.” Echo sighed, reaching out to take his hand, while Emori wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I spent almost a year pushing you all away, isolating myself. And then we got to earth and ... we were separated, the whole time, and every minute I was just.... furious because I hadn’t even ... they could have died at any minute and they ... “ he leaned his head back to hold in the tears. “Monty saved me, and I never even thanked him. Harper held me when I cried up there and I never thanked her. We got here, into this stupid ship, and I shut my eyes thinking we’d wake up and I’d have time. I wasted... so much time.” He felt himself crumple, and Emori wrapped herself around him, and his sisters, and his one brother followed. When they pulled away, Bellamy grabbed his face in both hands.

“They knew. They knew all of these things. They raised that man in there on stories of us, of this family. They raised that man on stories of you, John. They told him so many stories about you that you were his favourite. You saved his life, all those years ago, and you mattered. They loved you, and they knew.” He nodded between Bellamy’s hands, and Bellamy sat back.

They all sat for a while longer, trading stories about their lost friends, who had lived such full long lives. Clarke came later, with Miller, and they all laughed at the stories from so long ago. Jordan finally made his way back in, and the sight of Monty’s nose scrunching through Harper’s smile reminded Murphy that something good had come from this. A man who was a perfect blend of his parents, who could remind them all to be better. Who would carry on their legacy, and Jaspers. Jordan told them some stories of his childhood, and they broke apart to sleep with hearts full, even if their noses were all red and puffy and the tear streaks under their eyes might never dry.

And later, when he and Emori were alone, he wept freely. She held him, and they both cried. Cried for their lost sister, the kindest brightest soul, who had demanded a better world for her child. Cried for their lost brother, who had saved them all more than once, and who had always loved so freely. They cried, and held each other, and he told Emori he loved her, over and over and over, because he’d be damned if he wasted any more time not telling the people he loved most that they mattered to him.

 


End file.
